Forbidden Temptations A Hybrid Rom Series Book 3
by DarkMistress777
Summary: Continued from Forbidden Fruits...Book 3 - War has come for all of them and Ocelot has a new secret weapon. Two, as a matter of fact, in the shape of a sphere. What are their significance? Will Aideen/Avani and Draven reach her elemental father in time to save her friends? Or will she be captured and forced to be a slave to Ocelot and the Shadow's once again, this time forever?
1. Part 1: The Horn of War

**Forbidden Temptations**

(Hybrid Romance Series - Book 3)

**Part 1: The Horn of War**

Ever had those moments where you cherished life? And moments of simply reminding yourself how lucky you were just because you were loved? That happened to me while I surveyed my mother, Evelyn, from the doorway of my baby brother's bedroom. She stood next to his crib. Her eyes sparkled with such affection and a little smile lit up her face as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath.

Antares was snoring softly during his nap. His long lashes flickered and his head shifted to the side in a dream-like state. There were no words to describe how precious he was, how innocent.

After nine years of my life, I had grown up rather quickly. It was normal for all hybrid children. The thing is, in a mortal's perspective, I'd seem about eighteen-years-old. Yet, to those who knew me personally, I had only been in the world for nine short years.

Nevertheless, any man would've been completely blind to overlook the luscious womanly curves I now harbored. To be honest, it was all still very strange to me. It had all changed so fast.

Pulling my mother from her admiration, and myself from my thoughts, a very loud sound went through our eardrums, practically deafening us both. I groaned and held my hands over my aching ears. Just from the panic in my mother's gaze, I knew she had recognized what it was.

Mom grabbed my shoulders, peering into my confused eyes. "Darling, that is the Horn of War. We must hurry. Come with mommy."

She reached down and picked up Antares, clutching him protectively to her bosom. Her unoccupied hand grappled onto my wrist and, in haste, she rushed my brother and I out the back door and to the safe house.

She kissed our foreheads. "This is war, my sweet, beautiful daughter. We are under attack."

When my mother turned around to leave, she handed Antares to me, ordering, "Stay here with your brother, sweetie. No matter what you hear, do not leave the protection of this house. I love you both very much."

"Mommy, don't leave us." I tried to convince her, cradling my baby brother exactly as she had seconds ago.

"I have to help your father." My mother ran out the door and I had to hold back my tears. I had to remain calm. I couldn't panic. Most of all, I had to find a way to help. It was my duty.

* * *

As Evelyn reached her hand forward to turn the knob of the front door, Ariella grabbed her hand. "Evelyn, where are the children?"

"They're already at the safe house and the protective shields are up." Evelyn told her. "Where is Malderon?"

Ariella opened the door herself. "He's outside with Zenith."

Evelyn glanced in front of her and cried out in alarm. Coming down the summit, to their territory, was an enormous army of immortal soldiers, with Ocelot leading them onward. But what really caught her attention was the massive beast flying overhead._ How are we going to live through this?_

Instantly, Malderon and Zenith appeared next to her and Ariella. "Love, what are you doing here? You need to be in the safe house with the children."

Evelyn threw her arms around him. "I am here to fight. Oh, Malderon, what are we going to do? Look at that creature. How are we going to defeat that?"

"I don't know, Evie." he whispered, embracing his mate. "Just look at that cocky bastard. He is the only one without any armor on."

Zenith commented. "He is a pure demon, my son, and very strong. He needs no armor. Just as I need no armor."

Malderon growled in anger. "I want you and mom to gather Meredith and Nevaeh. Take them to the safe house. Once there, I order you to stay with them. Do not leave until I come for you, understand? And put the protective shields up, so no one can see the house."

"But.." she tried to say.

"No! I mean it, Evelyn." he raised his voice to let her know he meant business. "My love, I can't lose you again."

"Neither do I want to lose you, Deron." she wept, caressing his face with the palm of her hand.

"Never!" he exclaimed. "Evie, I will always be with you. Even if I am gone, I will still be in_ here_, remember that." He pointed to her heart.

"I love you, Malderon." she whimpered, lowering her head to breathe in his scent.

Malderon lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her deeply. "And I you, my beautiful Evelyn. Keep our children safe. If I do not make it, tell them that I love them. I always will, forever."

Evelyn nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking. So many dreadful thoughts were swarming through her head.

They both sighed at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes. He released her and nudged her forward.

"Go, my love. Ocelot and his men draw even nearer. Have mom bring the guys to us. Inform them that we are going into battle."

Evelyn hesitated at first, but found enough courage to walk away from him. She went to Ariella, who was saying her goodbyes to Zenith.

Evelyn waited until they stopped talking and laid her hand on his shoulder. Just hearing her in-law's words of love to one another caused her heart to shatter more.

Evelyn wiped her eyes. "Please, watch over him and yourself."

Zenith took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Be careful. I am proud to have had the honor of calling you my daughter."

Evelyn glanced back at Deron and smiled sadly. Her and Ariella left and stepped back into the manor.

"I'll go retrieve Meredith and Nevaeh." Evelyn suggested. "Malderon wants you to bring the twins and Peter to him and dad, then meet me in the safe house. Be careful, mother."

Ariella nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Meredith, Nevaeh, and Evelyn came tromping down the stairs. In their pursuit to safety, loud banging rang in their ears. They stopped, hearts pounding, and looked at the front door.

"Oh, no! Evie, they're trying to break the door down." Nevaeh shouted. Instantly, the door split down the center and three soldiers busted through it.

The shortest one, although he was still over six feet, had short blondish hair and a stern face. It was his ice blue eyes with slit pupils that threw the girls off guard. Only those of dragon demon descent had pupils like this. His battle armor covered him head to toe, like the other two, and a long sword was hanging from his side.

The tallest one seemed very antic, a joker. His chestnut hair reached his shoulders. He had honey colored eyes. Truth be told, he looked exactly like a Spaniard. Along his back was a long bow and a quiver filled with silver arrows.

The middle height immortal had an angry expression. He ran a hand threw his spiked black hair and growled ruthlessly. The wooden handle of his heavy duty ax, studded with large brass nails, was grasped inside of his other hand. His piercing green and red eyes landed on Meredith. He grinned sadistically, a long fang overlapping his bottom lip.

"No! Not you!" Meredith screamed, backing away. "Not again!"

Evelyn was by her side in no time. "Mere, who is that?"

"That is Gregori." she cried out. "He's the one who fucking branded me. I can't go with him." She pointed her finger at him. "You get the hell away from me."

The one known as Gregori chuckled. "So wonderful to see you again, sweet Meredith."

"Fuck you!" she snarled.

He rewarded her with a deranged smile full of dangerous flashing teeth. "Oh, that's _exactly_ what I had in mind." He circled her, much like a vulture would a dead carcass.

Meredith's eyes widened and she didn't take the time to think of her next plan of action. She glanced at Evelyn and Nevaeh apologetically and ran out of the room.

"I love hide and seek." he jested. "Both of you, get her and her. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Evelyn heard the other two laugh.

Gregori's fellow allies stared directly at both women. The one with blue eyes shifted to the right, trapping Nevaeh. The other began backing Evelyn up the stairs.

"Evie, I want you to get out of here, as well." Nevaeh hollered, her palms glowing bright blue.

Evelyn registered, then and there, what was about to happen and jetted out of the way. The temperature dropped instantly as ice filled one room and half of another.

She looked behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. The Spaniard who was chasing after her was frozen stiff on the last step. He hadn't made it to safety.

Evelyn figured that Vaeh had apprehended the third soldier and peeked around the corner. Instead, what she witnessed made her shriek in terror.

Evelyn seen the fiend pinning Vaeh to the wall. Before she could sneak behind him, hands shot out a stream of his own ice. In the blink of an eye, Nevaeh's hands and feet were frozen to the wall. Evelyn stopped in her tracks.

"No! How could you, Fredrik?" Nevaeh sobbed. "You traitor!"

"I have always hated your kind. Oh, and by the way, I was the one who killed your father." He gripped the front of her face and slammed the back of her head into the wall, instantly knocking her unconscious.

"You bastard!" Evelyn hissed and hurled her body into him, both of them colliding to the floor.

He stood to his feet and kicked Evelyn in the gut. "You'll soon be joining her, bitch."

Evelyn flew a few feet from the carpet, landing on her gut, and coughing up a mouthful of blood. She glowered at the soldier and lightning flickered from her fingertips.

She rose to her feet and spat the sanguine fluid out in anger. "I don't think so, asshole."

He straight out laughed at her. "Lightning against my abilities? Really?"

She glared at him, befuddled. "What are you talking about?"

"I am an ice dragon demon and a water dragon demon mixed." he told her with a cruel smirk. "Do you know what happens when you mix electricity with water?"

Shocked and afraid, she pleaded. "No, please."

The look in his eyes was unforgiving and his grin was absolutely psychotic. Water sprayed from his fingers and hit the electric charges that Evelyn was producing. Her fear had paralyzed her and by not being able to make a move, she was electrocuted on the spot.

Evelyn's whole body shook and convulsed violently, crumbling to the floor. It wouldn't kill her, but it was enough to put her in la-la land. She was out cold.

He knelt down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "I wonder what the master wants with you girls."

Gregori carried a struggling Meredith into the room. "They are all a part of his plan, Fredrik."

"What did you do to my friends?" Meredith sneered, tussling against Gregori.

"What I had to. They aren't dead." Fredrik said, shrugging his shoulders.

Gregori gripped the back of her hair and made her face him. "It's night-night time for you, too, baby." He leaned down and bit into her throat. She screamed as he swallowed down her blood. Within no time, she had passed out from blood loss.

"They are very attractive." Fredrik declared. "Help me with this, would you?"

Gregori's hand heated up and the ice melted from around Nevaeh's hands and feet. She fell forward against him and Meredith. Fredrik lifted her over his other shoulder.

"Maybe I should help Antonio." Gregori laughed and the icy barrier from his comrade disappeared. "We'd better hurry, they won't be out for long."

Antonio shook the ice away from is form and took Evelyn from Fredrik. "Gracias, mi amigo."

After Antonio's many thanks to Gregori, the six of them vanished in a shadowy mist.

* * *

Ocelot raised his hand, signaling his army to halt. The wind blew his hair behind him and, if it was possible, made him look even more menacing. Each corner of his mouth curled up in a malicious grin. His crimson eyes twinkled with pure delight.

He bellowed. "Zenith! Come out and face me."

Out of the wooded forest stepped the ancient water demon, Zenith Aqua. A dark aura engulfed his entire body. It was safe to say, he was livid.

"What did you to with my mate and my family?" Zenith roared and the ground immediately rumbled. "Where are they?"

Ocelot grinned. "Temper, temper, Zenith. How long has it been, old friend, ten, eleven centuries?"

"I am not your friend, Ocelot, not any more." Zenith sneered. "Tell me where they are."

"They are right here." Ocelot sweetly told him.

In that moment, Gregori, Fredrik, and Antonio appeared. In their arms they carried a weak Meredith, a struggling Nevaeh, and a still unconscious Evelyn.

Zenith's eyes saddened. "Where is my mate?"

"You mean this beautiful creature?" A different voice questioned.

Ocelot turned to the side and motioned someone forth. Auron forced a crying, scared Ariella to move forward.

Ocelot took her into his arms and spun around to face Zenith. "Is this her? Your angel hybrid?"

Zenith's eyes turned black once he caught sight of her bruised face. Water formed at his fingertips, ready to burst from them. His right foot moved an inch. He had to get to his mate.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you want her to remain alive, you will stop where you are." Ocelot commanded, secretly feeding off of the massive waves of distress that emanated from both his nemesis and Ariella.

"Let them go." Zenith demanded. "I will surrender and you can take me. Just let them go free and unharmed."

"I have something better in mind, but, tell me, where is your son and mine? Are they hiding?" Ocelot's mouth twitched, holding back a grin.

"Draven and Aideen are not here." Zenith replied.

"You mean Avani." Auron scowled.

Ocelot's eyes gleamed. "Ah, yes, the last Earth elemental. I have something very special in store for that little minx."

Zenith glared at Ocelot. "You'll never find her. And, Ocelot, only cowards hide. My son and yours is not such."

"Then where are they? Why aren't they showing themselves? If they're not cowards, they'd be right by your side." Ocelot's ridicule only served to further anger the ancient water demon.

Before Zenith could get a word out, Malderon made his presence known. "You need to watch your mouth, insolent bastard. You of all people should know to never speak about the leader of immortal's so negatively."

Malderon's heart raced in agony when he saw his beloved passed out in that vampire's arms. He instantly took his place next to his father with Peter, Lucian, and Christian following shortly after.

Ocelot rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, you of all people should know that I fear no one. You're no exception."

"_Old friend,_" Zenith spat the words from his mouth as if they were a vial of poison. "You are too cocky for your own good. You had better learn how to fear, and fast."

Ocelot huffed. "You think so, do you? Do forgive me for not taking orders, Zenith. Tell me, though, where is your army? Do you plan on fighting us yourselves? If you haven't noticed, we outnumber you greatly."

"It wouldn't be hard, asshole." Peter spoke up. "We'd tear you to pieces."

Lucian hollered. "Do not underestimate us, Ocelot."

"I think you have that backwards, half-breed." Auron declared, his fists tightening around his mase. "It is you who shouldn't underestimate us."

Ocelot chuckled. "Well, now that the little reunion is over, are you all ready to die?"

Christian snarled and had to stop himself from attacking him. "It's not us who's gonna die, dick head. It's you and your fucking lackey's."

"Wait!" Zenith shouted. "Let the girls go. They needn't see this battle."

Nevaeh felt Fredrik let her go. She slid from his arms. He pushed her to kneel, gripping the back of her hair and jerking her head up. The grin on his face was the reason she shuddered. He held his sword to her throat.

She had hit the ground hard, her knees crackling under the pressure. Her eyes found Peter's and a single tear fell from her lashes. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and whispered a sad "good-bye".

Peter saw this and gasped. "No! Please, she just found out that she's my mate. Please, don't take her from me."

Ocelot raised his hand into the air and held it there. Fredrik slid his blade across Nevaeh's neck, sheathing it quickly.

Blood spurt from the gash, but it wasn't enough to kill her yet. Ocelot only laughed like a maniac at the horror written all over their faces.

"It was because of you why she was taken, Zenith. You helped her father transport her and Draven out of my castle. Now, I take one of your family as payment."

Ocelot slammed his hand down to his side.

Fredrik wrapped his arms about Nevaeh and froze her in a solid barrier of ice. He let go and stepped away from her. In one swift kick, his foot hit the brick of ice and it fell to the ground, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Peter fell to his own knees, clutching his heart, gasping as if he was in severe agony. "No! Nevaeh!"

"The pain is intense, is it not?" Ocelot hissed, reveling in Peter's despair. "When one's mate is killed it feels like their body is being ripped apart. Soon, your sanity will break and you will slaughter everyone in sight like a madman."

Evelyn woke due to the splitting shrill of anguish. She glanced around her, not understanding anything that was happening. When she seen the remains of her best friend, though, she too screamed.

"What the fuck? You callous, psychotic, cock sucker!" She fought tooth and nail to get out of Antonio's grasp. She was hell bent on killing Ocelot herself.

Ocelot smiled at her. Her fury made his day. And served to turned him on. He quickly traded places with the Spaniard, giving him the angel hybrid and taking Evelyn. She smacked him across his face.

"I remember you." Ocelot whispered seductively, his tongue swiping the blood from his busted lip. "So bold. I wonder how bold you'll be when I break you."

"Never, you piece of shit." she sneered, thrashing in his arms.

"Malderon, you have such a rare beauty." Ocelot complimented. "After I kill you, I think I will take her for myself, as well as Avani. What do you think, my trusted second in command?"

"Mmm.." Auron licked his upper lip. "We'll take turns with them both. That way we're never without a toy to play with."

"Yes, take turns destroying both of their tenacious willpower." Ocelot agreed.

Meredith started to sob. Her body shook, as she feared for her own life and for all of her friend's.

Gregori felt her tremble against him and smiled, leaning down to her ear. "Your terror is intoxicating, Meredith. I can't wait to finish where we left off."

Malderon's eyes went completely black with abhorrence. "You fiend! Nevaeh was family. And now you take my mate? I will extract your black heart and crush it with my bare hands." He charged Ocelot, his sword in his hands, ready to take the fire demon's head.

Ocelot clamped his hand around Evelyn's jaw. "Want to make it two? I don't wish to, but I_ will_ sever her skull from her pretty little head, if you cross me."

Zenith grabbed his son and hurled him back. "Stop, or you will be without a mate next."

"Very smart, old friend." Ocelot's hand slid down Evelyn's shirt.

"Don't touch me." she shrieked, attempting to get away from his confinement.

"Evie!" Malderon shouted. "If you hurt one hair on her head, Ocelot, I will.."

Ocelot's gaze was frightening. "You are in no position to be giving orders, boy." He peeked back at Auron. "Hold her. I think it's time to teach the "leader of immortal's" a lesson that he will never forget."

Auron smirked and bound Evelyn's arms behind her. "My pleasure."

Ocelot chuckled and tore her shirt, from bottom to the top, in half. Her breasts, clad in a white silky bra, bounced free as he unhooked the front. He couldn't help but stare at the succulent globes in hunger.

He cupped both in each hand, weighing them in his palms. "Perfect, soft." His tongue flicked her pinkish nipple. "And mouth-watering."

"No, please, stop." she cried out, not realizing she was pushing her chest even closer to him.

Ocelot grinned and peered into her eyes, pulling her into one of his famous trances. "I am going to love this. And so are you."

Evelyn's eyes clouded over, her voice dull and robotic. "So am I."

He laughed and snagged the ruffled bottom fringes of her violet flowing skirt, near her knees, raising the material up. His fingertips grazed her skin and her clothed groin.

She sucked in a deep breath once she felt his thumb brush the garment aside and circle her swollen bud, applying a bit of pressure to it.

She collapsed against Auron. Her moans and sighs flowing from her parted lips._ I have to fight this. I should have known he would compel me._

In the midst of her thinking, she hadn't seen him lower to his knees. He hoisted her legs up over his shoulders and buried his face in between her moist center.

Evelyn mewled loudly. "No-ohhh. Uhnn..mmm..s-st-op."

He didn't listen. Instead, his tongue jammed inside deeply. His nose rubbed her clitoris. He drank up her delicious nectar as it flowed into his mouth.

She had such a delectable taste. He couldn't wait to make her come, and in front of her mate. What a sight that would be.

Zenith had to restrain his son tightly. Malderon was growling, roaring, snarling. Saliva spat from his mouth as he shouted in anger.

It was getting more and more difficult keeping him subdued. He was ballistic. Zenith's arms constricted him to his chest with every ounce of power he had.

Ocelot's eyes never left Evelyn's, not even for a second. He knew she was close and he was going to savor the moment.

Auron helped him lay Evelyn to the ground, without interrupting her pleasure, or his master's skillful tongue licking her throbbing canal. He secured her wrists, his touch breaking the spell over her, and held them down, while Ocelot unbuttoned his trousers.

"Release her! I want her to fight." Ocelot chuckled wickedly.

Ocelot pulled his erect cock free and slipped her petite underwear down her legs. He slid inside of her faster than she could blink, spearing her onto him over and over.

She was whining, yowling out her ecstasy. In her throes of passion, she beat at his chest in rage. Her body might have been able to betray her, but her heart could not.

"You sick fuck! Get off of me!" she grunted, smacking his face while groaning with desire.

Ocelot smirked, ramming into her faster. "I love them feisty. Tough girl, eh?"

"Stop..please.." It didn't matter how much she begged, he would not relent.

He growled in her ear, making her shiver. "Come on, sweetling, give in to me. You are so wet."

"Fuck you!" she hissed out her orgasm, her back arching.

Ocelot gripped her hair by the roots and crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard, with bruising force.

Finally, Ocelot spilled his seed into her womb. His roar of triumph sliced through Malderon's soul.

They were all powerless to stop Ocelot. They couldn't go to her and help her. They had to watch every bit of her rape because, if they took one step toward her, she would be dead.

Ocelot fixed himself and peered down at her with a grin. "Such a good fuck."

Evelyn laid on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt like she had just cheated on her beloved. And she wished she were dead, instead of Nevaeh.

_My love, please, don't think like that. I love you. I know you fought him gallantly. I do not fault you._ Malderon was using their mind link to communicate with her.

Evelyn sniffed and sobbed, but said nothing. She was completely mute and numb. Truth be told, she didn't know what to say to him. All her mind and heart sensed was the hopelessness of the situation.

There was no chance for any of them. Not any more.

**Hey everyone, I am back. Sorry I took a bit of a break. I had some very bad stuff happening in my life. But everything is much better. And I am back with the third book of my hybrid romance series. I missed writing about these characters and I hope you missed reading about them. Book 3 is very vindictive and it will be pretty gruesome in some parts. I will give you the heads up when they will be, so if you can't handle it, please don't read it. Also, I am sorry to all you Nevaeh lovers out there. I cried when I killed her off, but it had to happen. There will be more character deaths in this one, be prepared for it. And new characters will be introduced. Anyway, I missed you all and will have Part 2 up tomorrow night. Take care and enjoy. - DarkMistress777**


	2. Part 2: Beginning of the Journey

**Part 2: Beginning of the Journey **

Avani and Draven woke up that morning and packed up some necessities. Basic essentials including, food; clothes; first aid kit; water; and other important items that were wrapped in bundles to help them on their journey. They each carried their own bag, Draven insisting on carrying mostly all of them.

"Are we ready?" Avani asked, touching the doorknob of the little cabin with the tips of her fingers.

Draven checked around to see if he'd missed anything. "I think that's everything. Now, we wait. They should be here soon."

She nodded. "Okay."

As if on cue, four men just materialized right out of thin air. The first was tall with glimmering red eyes and very pale skin. He had angelic wings, pure black. His hair was black as sackcloth, a red streak going through his slighly long side-bang. The expression on his face was of anger and it scared her.

The second man was bulky and medium in height. His hair was brown and cut short. His eyes were an emerald color, golden flecks in the mix. His stern look made her feel very cautious.

The third fellow reminded her of Zenith. His hair was white and long. It flowed down his whole back and was held together in a rubber hair band at the nape of his neck. His eyes were aquamarine and his complexion very dark.

Avani then peeked at the last one. He was exceptionally tall. His eyes found hers and she gasped. They were a deep purple. His red hair reached his ears, which were pointed. He smirked in amusement.

She couldn't take her eyes from him. It was as if she was trapped under that intense stare. And to make matter worse, it was making her hot, aroused.

"Zeff, release my mate before I throttle you." Draven commanded.

Avani felt alright after that. Her heart rate slowed to normal. She gawked at Draven.

He smiled reassuringly and held her to him. "He is a fae. They are famous for their seductive leers and will pull you in a trance faster than you can blink. But he won't do it again, right Zeff?"

Zeff's deep voice reached her ears and again she gasped. "I'll be good."

_For now.._

Avani's eyes widened. She could have sworn Zeff spoke to her, but everyone seemed oblivious to his words. She had a feeling she'd have to keep her eyes on him from time to time.

"Where is my son, Draven?" An abysmal outraged tone caused her to jump in Draven's embrace. It was the male with the red eyes that had frightened her a few moments ago.

"He is at the manor with Zenith and Malderon." Draven answered quickly. It was apparent that this man terrified her mate and Avani hugged him gently.

"Love, who are these people?" she finally asked.

"Sweetheart, you met Zeff." Draven motioned to the fae. "This here is Damian, Peter's father, and Lucifer's third in command."

Avani whimpered, her eyes widening. "What? Lu-Lucifer?"

Damian chuckled, his fangs showing. "Do I sense fear in you, my dear?"

"Damian, leave my mate alone." Draven growled warningly.

The fallen angel rolled his eyes. "It was only a question, Draven. I didn't threaten her."

"Damian, I think the fact that you know the ruler of Hell is enough to horrify anyone." The guy with the emerald and golden eyes announced.

"As they should be, Vincent." Damian laughed.

Finally, the man who resembled Zentih spoke up, catching her attention. "Enough, fallen one. We are here to help aid her in finding Rathin. Not scaring her, or seducing her, or interrogating her. Is that clear?"

"Watch it, old man." Damian snarled. "No one commands me."

"Except Lucifer." Zeff joked, earning a glare from the fallen.

"Orion," Draven acknowledged. "This is my mate, Avani."

Orion's aqua eyes bore into her and he smiled. "It is an honor, my lady. My brother told me much about you."

"Your brother?" she inquired.

"Forgive me, Zenith is my older brother." Orion informed her.

The interest in her eyes shined. "You are a water demon also?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Of course. Now, tell me, angel, do you remember the location of your father?"

"Yes!" she squealed in excitement. "It was a field of Monarch butterflies and wild flowers. There were so many. And the trees leaves were falling all around me, all sorts of bright autumn colors."

"I know of an enchanted meadow, about two hundred miles southwest from here, with that exact description." Zeff claimed, winking at her flirtatiously, winning him a growl from Draven.

"That is fantastic. I just about bet that's where he is." Avani ignored his amorous gaze as her heart soared with joy.

Draven grinned at his over-excited mate. "Then that is where we'll go."

* * *

The expedition was tiring and dreadfully long. It had already been almost three days of traveling. Most of the time, Damian would fly ahead of them and scout the area to make sure it was safe enough.

With all the extra weight from the bundles, Avani found it becoming more difficult and exhausting. They walked during the day, in the hot sun, and slept at night.

Every seven or so hours, they would take a break and eat or let her rest her aching feet. They would take turns carrying Avani, if it was too much on her.

Night after night. Day after day. It was always the same.

One evening, while walking, Avani spotted a beautiful waterfall. Surrounding it was the most crystal clear water that she'd ever seen. The bright moon reflected serenely on top of the sparkling pool. They stepped up to the tranquil sight, right beside her, in admiration.

A blurry vision of a slightly naked Avani ran passed them and submerged herself under the water. She had thrown off her clothes and shoes, leaving her undergarments on.

As she rose to the top and gasped in the oxygen her lungs so badly needed, with a hidden grin, she sent a giant wave up at the guys. It completely drenched Draven, Zeff, and Damian, from head to toe.

Vincent and Orion busted out laughing, pointing in their direction. Avani stuck her tongue out, giggling playfully. She was acting like a little kid.

The look on their faces was priceless. The three exchanged mischievous smirks and disappeared.

Avani started to get nervous. _What are they planning?_

Vincent and Orion shrugged their shoulders, letting her know that they had no clue where their buddies were.

All of a sudden, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She was frantic, kicking her legs, trying to dislodge whatever had a hold on her.

When she turned around in the water, she caught sight of two smiling men, Draven and Zeff. Each of them gripped her arms and lifted her to the surface to fill her lungs with air. They, too, rose and started laughing. With a love tap to Draven's shoulder, she snickered.

"You scared the crap out of me, Draven." she shouted, sticking her bottom lip out, pouting.

"Aww, my love." he cooed, sliding his fingertips against her cheek. "It was all in good fun. We never meant to frighten you that badly."

"Speak for yourself, man." Zeff blurted out, but when he saw her heated glare he threw his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"It's okay." She'd won that battle and smiled. "Wait a minute! Where is Damian?"

"Look behind you, lovely."

Avani spun about and her mouth dropped. "Don't you dare! Damian, I mean it!"

His body hovered above the pond with her dry clothes in his hands. He dangled them on one finger. Her shirt and pants were almost touching the water. He chuckled, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"I recall you soaking us earlier." he proclaimed, loving the look of droplets trickling down her chest. He had to admit, Draven was one lucky man.

"I didn't mean to." she objected, reaching up to grab them. Draven locked her arms behind her back and chortled in her ear.

"Avani," he gasped in fake shock. "I can't believe you would lie to me. You know very well that you meant for it to happen."

She was losing quickly, and she panicked. "Oh, come on. I was only playing. I'm sorry."

"Your sweet, doe-eyes aren't going to work on me, precious." The fallen stated and started to swing her clothes back and forth along his fingertip.

"Damian, be careful." she hollered.

* * *

Three minutes later, Avani stomped out of the water with a wet pair of pants and shirt in her hands. She was fuming mad. Her glare proved that.

She threw them over a tree branch to dry and rummaged around in her bag for some dry clothes. Hastily slipping them on, she stormed away from each of them.

Damian followed her. "I said I was sorry. They accidentally fell off of my finger."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't rocking them on one finger they would still be dry." she confirmed, poking her index finger into his chest.

"I'm going to fill up our canteens." Draven muttered behind them. "You two had better be good."

Their water source was running low. It was a good thing that he remembered because Avani absolutely forgot. While she was ranting on about how clumsy Damian was, she wasn't using her brain about the things they desperately needed.

"Okay, the flasks and containers are filled." Draven sighed. "Are you two done arguing?"

"We aren't arguing!" They shouted in unison. Draven, Vincent, Zeff, and Orion cringed at their tone.

"I was basically telling him that he had a blonde moment." she verbalized.

"And I was letting her know how stubborn.." He faltered in his sentence. "Blonde moment? Like you are the one to talk, Miss "Damsel in Distress"."

"Ohh boy," Draven uttered, slapping his palm against his forehead.

"Now he's done it." Orion commented, clearly knowing what was about to happen.

Damian turned around to glare at them and ask what they meant, but a sharp slap landed across his cheek. She smacked him! He couldn't believe it! She actually laid her hands on him!

"You arrogant bastard." she bellowed, plowing into him with her fist next.

Draven had to break them apart by force. He tied his mate to a tree, apologizing afterward. He ordered Damian to go take a flight and search around for the meadow they were looking for.

Draven was pleased, however, that the fallen angel never once retaliated by slapping her back. He had to grab her wrists a few times to hold her down on the ground, but he never hit her.

Draven stepped over to a tree trunk and slid down to the hard dirt. He looked up, gazing at the stars. One in particular stood out among the rest. A bright, white, speck. Sadness swept though his heart. Rigel. How he missed his blood brother.

"Rigel, you would've liked her. She has a temper, that much is true, but it is her fire that I love so much about her. That, and she is so caring of others. I only wish you and I could have had more time to spend with each other. That you could have met her."

The star flickered, as if Rigel was communicating with Draven. It was then that what appeared to be a fireball came barreling twenty miles an hour through the atmosphere, breaking the sound barrier. It crashed to the earth far behind them.

They heard the explosion, like a sonic boom, and the ground shook, literally knocking them off of their feet. No one was hurt, just startled.

There was a cloud of debris and a small crater left behind. Out of the dust, a man made his way to them. His purple eyes sparkling. His long black hair blowing in the breeze. A smile, kind and tender, was on his handsome face.

Zeff, Vincent, and Orion ran up to him, yet it was Avani who spoke first. "Who is that?"

Draven's eyes filled up with tears. "Rigel?"


	3. Part 3: The Orbs of Confinement

**Part 3: The Orbs of Containment**

Malderon cried out, his hands trembling in anger. "Why are you doing this to my family? Please, no more. If you want to take a life, take mine and let my wife and family go."

Ocelot smirked and replied. "Don't worry, Malderon, you will die soon enough. First, I have a gift for you."

Ocelot pulled out a multi-colored orb. It began to glow purple, to red-orange, then to aqua. He closed his eyes, raising the orb above his head and chanted.

The language was very foreign to all of them, except Zenith. He had heard of the two Orbs of Confinement long ago. What terrified him was, there only one way out of them.

Zenith bellowed out to his son. "Malderon, cover your ears. That orb will suck you inside of it."

Malderon was too late, much too late. His body was surrounded by bright light. He wailed out in horrific pain. Soon, he was materializing into mist as the orb trapped his soul inside of its depths.

Evelyn's heart shattered. "No! Bring him back, Ocelot. You devil! Bring my mate back!" She thrashed in Auron's arms, desperate to take the orb from him and somehow free Malderon.

Zenith locked onto his wife's eyes._ I want you to get out of here. Break free and take the children to Draven and Avani. Tell them what has happened this day._

Ariella gawked at him in confusion. _What are you going to do, Zenith?_

He glanced down and a tear dripped down his nose._ I am going to allow him to entrap me with our son. There is a way to free us. Anastacia has the power to do so. Rathin and Avani has to train our grandchild the ways first._

Her head dropped._ What if you or our son never come back?_

Zenith sighed._ Then live. Live, my love. And fight. I'll be waiting for you and will always love you, my Ari, my angel._

"I love you." she whispered, but she knew he heard her.

Her wings spread out and she took flight into the air, knocking her captor to the ground. She was gone within seconds.

* * *

I had stayed in that room with my brother, waiting for hours. Antares was still in my arms. Thankfully, he had fallen back to sleep after mom left. He had no idea the dangers in store for all of us.

My father, Draven, still hadn't come home from being imprisoned in Ocelot's castle. Papaw Zen had informed me that he and Aideen, sorry, I mean Avani, had went on a quest to find her father. He was supposedly the greatest Elemental ever to exist and was extremely powerful.

I missed my father, so much. And I seriously hoped that Avani was the one to mend his broken heart. You see, he loved my mother, but he was not her soul mate. How messed up is that? How could fate separate my family?

Don't get me wrong, I loved Malderon as if he were my own father. However, he wasn't blood. You would have to experience it for yourself to understand my feelings about it all.

All of a sudden, my grandmother appeared before me. She and Papaw Zen had basically adopted my father, which really touched him.

"Stacia, sweetheart." Mammaw Ari called out.

I laid Antares in his spare crib and ran to her. "Mammaw, I am so frightened. Is everyone okay?"

"My darling, I have to transport you and your brother to your father." she told me. "It's getting too bad out there. You won't be protected much longer. I will take Antares first and then come back for you. Stay here, do you hear me?"

I only nodded. What I had in mind was a different story. I had to save my family.

Mammaw hugged me tenderly. "I will be back. I love you."

"I love you, too." I embraced her back, kissing Antares on the cheek after. He giggled and cooed, grabbing at my face with his tiny hands.

Once they took off into the air and out of sight, I left the protection of the safe house and made my way to the battle scene.

* * *

"The angel hybrid is gone, master." Fredrik shouted.

"Let her go, Ocelot." Zenith suggested. "You have what you came for. Get it over with."

The orb detached, producing yet another. This one glowed a sharp aquamarine. Zenith stepped up to it.

Nevertheless, he got one last statement out. "Ocelot, you will pay for all that you've done."

Ocelot cackled, throwing his head back in laughter. His crimson hues twinkled in amusement as Zenith's body evaporated and receded into the orb.

Meredith elbowed Gregori in the rib and he released her. She rushed over to Evelyn. Her arms enveloped her friend, holding her tightly. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Ocelot pried her away and handed Evelyn over to Auron. He felt Meredith collapse to her knees. As he knelt down, she covered her head with her arms in fear.

He wrapped his arms about her, consoling Meredith. "Shh, hush now. It will all be over soon."

Meredith lifted her chin to look into his eyes, her voice nothing but tremors "Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die."

"Oh, my dear," he soothed her. "I am not going to kill you."

She sniffed. "You're not?"

He smiled. "Heavens sake, child, no. You are coming to live with us."

"But.."

Ocelot interrupted her. "You see, Gregori has taken a liking to you. You'll be his to have from now on."

Meredith's mouth gaped in trepidation. "No! Not him. Please, not him."

He only chuckled and picked her up by her shoulders. "Oh, I'm afraid so."

He tossed her aside, into Gregori's waiting arms, sneering. "It's time you learned, pretty Meredith, you bow to me now."

"We will never bow to you, Ocelot." Evelyn hissed.

Ocelot backhanded her. "Oh, yes you will."

* * *

I tiptoed behind a tree and what I seen resulted in my capture. I caught our enemy hit my mother and bellowed a scream that caused the birds in the trees to scatter. Winds blew forcefully. My hair raised from my back and shoulders. Fire enveloped my hands and lightning arced up arms. I had never unlocked this kind of power.

Ocelot gawked at me. "What do we have here?"

Evelyn gasped. "Stacia. Let me go to my daughter."

"Oh, so this is my granddaughter?" he questioned and appeared behind me. "Do you feel that power? You are a rare thing, aren't you?"

Lucian growled under his breath. I heard him plain as day. I could sense that his inner demon was pissed. And then I picked up his thoughts.

_Could it be that Anastacia is my soul mate?_

I tried to relay my own question to him. _Lucian, are you really my soul mate?_ But there was no reply.

"Let her go!" Lucian snarled, his fangs lengthening.

Ocelot grinned at him and licked the shell of my ear, groaning. "What are you going to do about it if I don't?"

I almost puked. He was suppose to me my grandfather and he had the gall to touch me like I was his whore. It infuriated me more than anything.

I fought in his arms and he held me even tighter, constricting my ribs that I thought they would crack. I couldn't breathe. My vision swam and I blacked out.

* * *

Christian noticed the change in his twin's attitude and immediately caught on as to why he was so outraged. "Lucian, bro, back off. Come on."

"She's_ mine_!" His eyes were so blood-red that it looked to be taking up even the whites of his eyes.

Christian unsheathed his knife and flung it at Ocelot's head. His adversary ducked in the nick of time as the blade sliced a few strands of his hair and embedded itself into the ground behind him.

Ocelot's eyes narrowed. "Beast, take care of that one."

Suddenly, Beast flew down and spewed fire from his mouth. Before Christian could move, Peter shoved him out of the way.

"Run. It's my time." Flames swallowed Peter's form, head to toe, frying him to a crisp. Beast came back around, his long tongue flicking out to wrap around its dinner, and gulped him down its throat.

Christian stepped up next to Lucian, his hand tapping his shoulder. "Bro, I have a bad feeling. Get out of here."

"No! I am not a damn coward, Christian."

Christian frowned. "Find some way to save your mate. She needs you, just as much as you need her. We will meet again. Please, go."

Depression hit Lucian like a ton of bricks. "I can't leave you and the rest of our friends."

Christian gnarled. "Is Anastacia your mate?" Lucian nodded. "Then do this for her. Contact Draven. Help them free the Elemental and save us. I love you, my brother, but it's time you listened to me once in your life."

"You are right. I love you, too. We will save all of you. Stay alive, okay?" Lucian told him and vanished.

"Burn the manor to the ground, Beast." Ocelot ordered.

The huge creature roared and lifted higher into the air. Fire hurled from its jowls, igniting the large house in a dome of flames.

Auron pointed at Christian. "What about him?"

"Bring the incubus half-breed. We may be able to use him."

Fredrik bound Christian's hands behind his back. "Let's go."

Ocelot looked down and laughed. "I guess I squeezed her too hard. She's out cold."

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter, Ocelot." Evelyn's eyes were burning a hole through his back.

"Never, sweet Evelyn. She's far too valuable."

* * *

Once inside Ocelot's castle, he ordered, "Throw Evelyn in the dungeon and chain her up. Auron, take him to the chambers and brand him with the Shadow's mark. He will be recruited as one of my soldiers. Antonio, lay my granddaughter down and do not touch her."

Everything was going as planned for Ocelot. He had defeated the leader of immortal's and his father, Zenith. They had never stood a chance against him.

Now, he only had to find Draven and the little temptress, Avani. He contemplated if the angel hybrid, Zenith's mate, would wind up being a problem for him in the long run.

Still, it was going to be a lot of fun punishing Avani, once he killed his abomination of a son. A lot of fun, indeed.

Ocelot walked down to the dungeons. He was so ready to witness the terror written in Evelyn's pretty eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. So many methods of torture entered his mind for his gorgeous victim.

Her lithe body was driving him wild and he could not wait to have her again. He would definitely go for two wives. As soon as he found Avani, she was in for a rude awakening. He would teach her a crucial lesson. Never cross the Shadow Demon of Fire.

Evelyn and Avani would be his forever, obeying his every command. He would see to that personally.

Ocelot sauntered over to his delicious captive. She had fallen asleep already. Her chin rested along her chest. Her breathing slow and deep, calm. The only article of clothing that protected her from the frigid air was her skirt, which wasn't much at all.

Ocelot gazed at her and reached down, running his fingers down her left breast. He seen her nose twitch and her lashes flicker. She was waking. He grinned wickedly.

Evelyn opened her eyes and glared up at her enemy. "Where have you taken me? Where is my daughter?" She struggled against her binds in panic-mode.

His chuckling was all that could be heard, at first, then he spoke. "Welcome to my dungeon, my sweet. Anastacia is with Antonio. How do you feel?"

Evelyn sneered, still trying her hardest to break free from the shackles. "How in the hell do you think I feel? I am chained to this fucking wall, with only a skirt to cover my unmentionables. And my daughter is in the hands of one of your soldiers. He better not lay his filthy hands on her." She got even angrier when she seen his deviant smile. "What are you smiling about, Ocelot?"

"I am smiling because you amuse me. You can pull against those chains all you like, but, I assure you, they will not budge."

She hissed under her breath. "And why is that?"

"They have a very strong spell cast over them, so your attempts are futile." he told her, causing her anger to melt away and fear to surface. "Yes, let me feel how afraid you are. Are you frightened of what is going to happen to you, Evelyn?"

"I fear no one, Ocelot." she lied. "I already know what you are planning to do to me."

"Really? Well, enlighten me. What am I planning?" he questioned slyly.

"It's simple, Ocelot, you are going to kill me."

He laughed wildly about that. "Oh, no, no, no. I am not going to kill you. You, my beautiful hellcat, are going to be mine. Along with Avani, of course."

Horror and rage mixed a potent combination and she screamed. "Never! I will never be yours, you devil."

"How wrong you are." he growled, grasping her long hair and jerking her head upward. "You will be my bride, or I will just have to kill your pretty friend. What's her name? Mer-Mere-"

"Meredith." she gasped.

"Yes, that's it." He chortled.

"Please, don't hurt her." Evelyn cried.

"Only if you agree to be mine for all eternity." Ocelot purred and kissed her hard. He pulled away and slid his hand down her soft locks. "You have one night to decide."

"One night?" she asked, shocked. "Are you joking?"

"No, I am afraid not." he mocked. "You have a choice to make, so I will leave you to it. Until tomorrow night, my dear, farewell."

Ocelot turned around and walked back up the steps. She was all alone. Left bound in utter darkness. She dropped her head and wept.

"Malderon, what am I suppose to do?" she muttered, her aching eyes shutting and sleep overcoming her.


	4. Part 4: Rigel and the Archangels

**Part 4: Rigel and the Archangels**

"Hello, Draven." A warm smile formed along Rigel's face as he stood before his brother. He had been watching him for so long from his starry dwelling place. All this time, he'd been waiting for permission to intervene, to give his brother some form of hope, words of encouragement.

Finally, the Creator gave him his consent to lend a helping hand. He stated sadly to Rigel that things were happening in the wrong way. That something had disrupted the balance.

Everything _was_ getting out of hand. It was becoming too personal and dangerous, too drastic for any being to handle. And, in all actuality, the Creator could not, would not, have any of that.

He was fed-up with all of the horror and violence. Balance had to be restored, as soon as possible, before it was too late.

Therefore, he had sent Rigel to set things right, including a few of his greatest angels. Even though there had been much damage done, God's power would be known, and felt, through this whole ordeal.

Rigel sensed his spirit stirring within him. He knew that they would be having company any second.

"Rigel, how.." Draven was at loss for words.

Rigel only smiled brightly, saying, "_He_ sent me, brother, along with Michael, Jophiel, and Chamuel."

Draven cocked a brow. His bewilderment causing his brother to let out a non-mocking laugh.

"The Creator, Draven." Rigel explained. "He sent me to help you and your mate in this quest. He is very unhappy with how everything is turning out."

As Draven comprehended all that was being relayed to him, three holy angels appeared. A radiant light engulfed the beings, forcing Draven to shield his eyes with one arm. The power protruding from the three guests was immense.

Instantly, the light diminished. It left behind the figures of two males and one female.

The woman had rich blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was medium in height, for an angel, ranging about five feet and eleven inches. Her frame was on the slender side. She was beautiful, with white wings that looked like light gray paint was sprinkled across the very tips.

"An angel?" Avani whispered in awe. They were absolutely celestial.

Avani's eyes traveled to the first male. He had crimson wings. His long brown hair seemed so soft. It shimmered in the moonlight. He wore a huge sword, secured behind his back.

The last male's wings were the shade of light blue. He smiled at Rigel and clapped a hand to his back. His blue-violet orbs took in all that surrounded him. A halo of black hair framed his cheeks.

"Rigel, my friend, how are you? Where is Ariel? Where is my sister?" The angel with the blue wings questioned.

"Ariella is not here." Draven told him, before Rigel got the chance.

Avani immediately interrupted him. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me you're an Archangel?"

Ariella's brother laughed. "Of course; we all are. I am Michael." He reached his hand out to her.

Avani slipped her fingers into his palm and shook his hand. "Avani."

"You are Draven's mate and the last Earth elemental." he admitted.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" It was safe to say that Avani was flabbergasted.

The female angel giggled. "Oh, honey, we know all of you. The Creator knows everything."

"You mean God?" Avani peered expectantly at the lady.

"Yes, the Creator, God, Abba, Elohim, Alpha and Omega, the Heavenly Father." She had such a loving, heavenly glow about her as she talked about the maker of all things. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Jophiel. I am the Patron Archangel of Artists. I help all see and maintain the beauty of and in life."

"Jo-jo.." The red winged angel sighed. "You are going to confuse the poor girl."

Avani spoke then. "I am not confused, sir. I am amazed."

He smiled. "Call me impressed. Rigel you were indeed correct when you told me she was strong."

Rigel wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "That's my brother for you. He requires a strong mate."

"Okay, I know all of_ your_ names." Avani said, gesturing at Michael, Jophiel, and Rigel. "But who are you?"

The red winged angel grinned. "I am known as many names. Seraphiel, Camael, Camiel, Camiul, Camniel, Cancel, Johoel, Kemuel, Khamael, and Shemuel. But just called me Chamuel."

"Wow! That must be overwhelming being addressed as so many." Avani stated with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Yes, it can be. It goes with my job. I help other's find and locate importance in their lives."

"You all are remarkable." she murmured in respect. "Utterly surreal."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jo-jo declared, a happy smile on her lovely face.

At that moment, a vicious roar rumbled throughout the crisp night air. They all turned in the direction of the noise to an enraged Damian.

He zoomed down and landed on the ground, his wings spread to their full length and his eyes glimmering in anger. The corners of his mouth was curled in a disgusted sneer. It was apparent that he had returned from his flight.

"What are you doing here?" Damian demanded, his tone sharp.

Jophiel stepped forward. "We were sent to help."

He growled, snapping. "We don't need or want your help."

Michael drew his sword. "Back away, fallen."

"I have a name, Michael." he drawled, giving him a nasty smirk, full of malice. "Use it."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I would, if you were still a holy angel. But you turned your back on the Creator. Therefore, you are dead to me."

Chamuel walked up to them both. "Enough! We must focus on the matters at hand. Returning balance is our first priority. Now, are we going to have a problem with that?"

Damian's grin grew. "Oh, no. No problem at all."

"Just don't let your loyalty to Lucifer get in the way of our loyalty to Elohim." Michael pointed out.

Damian snarled. "Excuse me? How dare you! Don't push_ Him_ in my face."

Jophiel sighed, "Please, both of you."

Avani cleared her throat. "Hey, can someone untie me now? I have to pee like crazy."

Draven gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, darling. I forgot."

"It's okay. You were preoccupied." she told him. "I forgot I was, too. How do you like that? I didn't even pay attention to my own bodily functions."

Draven huffed out a laugh and Michael walked up to her. The angel cut her ropes with the blade of his sword. She rubbed her palms across her arms where the rope had rubbed her skin a bit raw.

Draven scooped her up into his arms and carried her behind a few trees. Softly, he set her down on her feet.

"I'll let you know when I'm done." she said and he moved away to give her some privacy.

A minute or two later she used their link. _I'm finished, Draven. What do you think about all of this?_

Draven picked her up._ Obviously it is very bad if God had to send the Archangels and Rigel to us._

As soon as they reached the others, he lowered her to her feet, holding her about the waist. His chin rested on top of her shoulder, his eyes scanning the beings before him carefully. Bad indeed. He thought to himself.

"Little elemental, there are more of us coming." Chamuel announced and looked at Avani. "They are talking to me through the heavenly link. Azrael is among them."

Avani's eyes widened. "Azrael? I remember him. But he's for the dying or the recently deceased."

Draven's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the sounds of this."

* * *

Three hours later, three more angels appeared, all male. One was dark complected with dark brown hair. The other had red shoulder length locks and green eyes. And lastly, Azrael. He firmly held a long scythe in his hand.

Avani recognized him instantly. She would never forget a handsome face such as his.

Chamuel approached them. "Raphael, Uriel, Azrael."

Raphael, the one with the dark brown hair, replied. "There is bad news."

Rigel stiffened. "What is it?"

Uriel gave him a small smile. "Rigel, my friend, how long has it been?"

"It's been a while, I know that." Rigel stated. "Now, tell me, what is wrong."

Azrael took over. "I was sent here to pick up two deceased souls. They were Nevaeh and Peter."

Damian heard his son's name and went ballistic. "Who? Who took my boy? Who?"

Azrael looked down in respect. "Ocelot's beast. He ordered it to take Christian, but Peter got in the way. He was doomed to die soon. They took his mate, his heart."

"I'll tear his ass to pieces." Damian shouted, punching a tree. The behemoth of a tree ripped free from its roots out of the ground and soared many feet away.

Avani watched it fly by in amazement, catching the beginning of the sunrise. The enormous orange sphere popped up over the horizon, bathing the sky in pinks, reds, and golds.

Avani sighed contentedly. This was definitely one of God's creations that she loved the most. It was beautiful.

A yawn soon left her lips. She was so tired, exhausted even. She looked behind her and a gasped. Her face lit up her sparkling brown-green eyes.

Each of them glanced at her and Draven asked, "What is it, love?"

She smiled and squealed happily. "That's it!"

She raced over to a field of beautiful wild flowers. Monarch butterflies fluttered about everywhere.

Draven, Rigel, and Orion questioned in unison. "Are you sure?"

Avani giggled. "I am absolutely sure."

Zeff nodded. "This is the place I was talking about."

Avani hugged him. "You were right!"

They all smiled and laughed at her girlish behavior. Now that she had found the place where her father was, she could set him free and be with him for the rest of her life. Finally, she was going to have her father, her real father.

Avani ran back and clamped onto Draven's hand, pulling him with her. She threw her arms about his neck and kissed him deeply.

She was so ecstatic. Draven found her even more beautiful just then. And her joyful aura wrapped around each of them. It was contagious.

Afterward, she kissed all of their cheeks, some of them giving her high-fives. Zeff, however, took her hand and twirled her, like they were dancing. He seized her into his chest. She laughed.

As if time had stopped for her and the rest, except for Zeff, he devoured her lips with his own. She had no clue it was happening. Only Zeff would have any recollection of this stunt.

One hand cupped her left breast, while the other groped her backside. He let her go and destroyed the spell over each of them.

She blinked, feeling like she had been in a dream. A very good dream. Her nipples were hard and she was turned on, stimulated.

Avani shrugged off the strange occurance and moved over to her mate. She cleared her throat. "Are we ready?"

"Alright, baby," Draven chortled at her eagerness. "Let's go free your father."

**Wow! I can't believe what Zeff done. What a perverted bastard. Anyway, more to come in a day or so. Later.**


	5. Part 5: Meredith's Story

**Part 5: Meredith's Story**

Gregori dragged Meredith to his room, a large chunk of her medium-length hair grasped tightly in his palm. She gave him a bit of resistance. Still he easily overpowered her.

Fredrik nonchalantly followed right after them. His arms were crossed in front of him and a grin lit up his ice-blue irises.

Meredith gripped Greg's hand, attempting pry his fingers away from her lavender locks. She pleaded with him and Fredrik to let her go.

Gregori only laughed and threw her away from him. He sat down at the end of his bed, his fist holding up his chin and his index finger tapping his cheek.

He contemplated. "What to do..what to do..."

Fredrik chortled. "I know. We can use her as a punching bag."

Gregori growled in warning and proclaimed. "No, Rik, I want her alive."

Meredith backed up, pressing her spine further into the wall. "Please, let me go."

Gregori grinned, motioning her over to him. "Come here, Meredith."

"Please," she cried out, trembling from head to toe. "I don't want to be here."

"You are my slave now, whether you like it or not." Gregori responded vehemently, standing to his feet and meandering towards her.

Meredith shook her head and protested. "I am not your slave, Gregori, and I never will be."

Each man chuckled at her feeble act of defiance and Fredrik replied. "You have no choice, none whatsoever. If I were you, I would learn that very quickly."

"I _will_ get out of here, and when I do, I will kill you both." she sneered.

Gregori's eyes darkened in anger. "You little bitch. You dare to threaten me? I could tear you apart with my bare hands. Damn woman, do you not realize who I am? Have you not recognized me yet?"

"You don't scare me." she spoke through her clenched teeth. "No, I haven't. Why would it even matter? I know of only one being who was much worse than you and Ocelot put together. He didn't physically hurt me. It's what he did to my parents and my people that makes him so ruthless. It's why I fear him."

It was Fredrik who retorted. "I doubt he's worse than Greg or I."

"Really?" she questioned. "Ever heard of the Night Slasher?"

Fredrik's eyes widened. "Yes, I have. Why?"

Meredith's head dropped. "He killed everyone in my villiage. Took every witch and warlock and slaughtered them with his fire. His face was hidden behind a metal mask. He found me, stared into my eyes for the longest time. I thought he was going to slice my stomach, pull out my entrails, and hang me with them, like he did my father. Then, when he didn't, I figured he would tear my throat out with his teeth. That's what he did to my mother, while she was holding me."

"So, what_ did_ he do to you?" Rik asked her.

She peeked up at him and huffed in sarcastic laughter. "He only knocked me over the head, leaving me unconscious and alive. When I woke up, all that was left of my people was their ashes."

Fredrik swallowed, plainly hiding something. "Did you see this gentleman's eyes?"

"That's the thing," Meredith began to say. "The damn slots, where his eyes would have been, were covered in tinted glass. While I could see his eyes gazing into mine intently, I could not see the color."

Gregori hadn't uttered a word during the whole conversation. He slowly turned his back on her and Fredrik, stepping over to his dresser.

"Tell me, Meredith, why do you think he left you alive?" Gregori's voice interrupted, which was a big tone change. Where Rik's was masculine, Greg's was much more baritone.

She looked at him, staring at his back, and sighed. "I've thought about that for years and never have come up with an answer."

Gregori pulled something shiny and metallic out of his drawer and placed it onto his face. When he spun around, Meredith's eyes widened and she let out such a high-pitched scream that Rik had to cover his ears.

"Stay away from me." she cried out, backing away from Greg. "You're_ him_. You're the Night Slasher. All this time, you knew who I was, didn't you?"

Gregori's laugh was wicked. "Oh, yes, little witch. I knew who you were when I had to brand you." He threw the mask off and leisurely made his way to her.

"Would you like to know why I kept you alive all those years ago? Why I spared only you?"

Meredith didn't answer. In a panic, she raced to the door and grabbed the knob. She twisted it and jetted out of the room, down a dark hallway.

"Want me to go after her?" Fredrik inquired.

"I am letting her get a head start." Gregori declared. "I want some alone time with my witch, though. We have such a reunion coming."

Fredrik shook his head and smiled. "Have fun. I have to help Auron train the newcomer."

After Fred disappeared, Gregori waited a few more seconds before he left to find Meredith. He could sense her, taste her sweat, tears, even her aura. She was frantic. And it was delicious.

He caught her slouching against the wall, gasping in air and coughing because of her dry throat. A blaze of fire hovered above his outstretched left hand.

Meredith peeked behind her and shrieked._ This is it._ She thought._ He's going to fry me, like he did my people._

"It's the end of the road, babe." A Cheshire grin pulled his lips heavenward. Oh, he knew damn well what she was dreading. He was going to have fun with this.

"Come on, little witch. Don't you want to play with me?" Gregori was like a ninja, stealthy, silent, as he stalked forward. His green-red eyes twinkled with mirth. He heard her heart pounding; it was music to his ears.

Once he was three steps away from her, he halted. She gawked at him. Clearly, she was quite confused. Then it dawned on her; he was waiting for her to make the next move, like a chess piece on a chess board.

_Alright, you bastard._ She hissed in her mind._ My pawns go out first._

Her mouth opened and millions of wasps flew out. The insects went straight for Gregori.

Gregori's eyes bled to a solid red before they went back to green-red once more. A wall of fire encased him, protecting him from the many stings of the wasps. They all caught fire and fell to the floor as nothing but singed bugs.

_Next, my rooks._ With her palms now facing him, two bursts of wind assailed him back a few feet. "You will not do to me what you did to my people, Night Slasher. I will destroy you and avenge them."

_Is she really trying to fight me?_ He questioned himself. "Do it! I dare you!"

_And now, my bishops._ Meredith lifted her arms into the air and he rose up from the floor. She maneuvered her hands in the shape of a circle and he started to spin around and around, dozens of times.

Suddenly, her arms dropped to her sides. Greg fell to his stomach with a loud grunt.

_Next, my knights._ She cupped her hands together and blew breath into the center.

"Adatya kelm bedetira." At that one simple command, she punched her fists before her and gusts of air erupted, slamming into his chest. He propelled backward into the wall behind him.

Gregori freed himself from the stone and laughed. "Very good, Meredith. You've learned to conjure wasps and control wind."

"I can do more than that, asshole." she seethed, her lavender eyes shining with rage.

A great storm cloud rolled and formed in the middle of the hallway, between her and her adversary. Thunder rumbled. Lightning flashed within the clouds and struck down into her hands._ Last, my most prized piece, my queen._

Meredith's eyes glowed brightly, hollering a new spell. "Adatya kelm irhuta!"

She clasped her hands together and, in no time, a mini whirlwind formed between her palms. She took a step closer and hurled it inside the storm.

A tornado barrelled towards Gregori with remarkable speed. He smirked, obviously impressed by her powers. However, she never touched him. He disappeared before she could.

Her concentration broke and the storm vanished. "Come back here, you damn coward."

Gregori materialized at her heels. "Oh, I am no coward, little witch. I just have a few moves of my own."

He confined her arms behind her back and shoved her chest into the wall. His rock hard body pressed firmly against her. He turned her around and smiled at her angry expression.

She lowered her head, giving up. "What do you want from me, Night Slasher?"

"You never did allow me to give you_ my_ reason of why I spared your life." he stated, pushing her hair out of her face and lifting her chin.

She sighed. "Indulge me then."

He slid his hand across the nape of her neck and leaned down to her right ear, whispering, "You are my mate."

Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately shoved at his chest. "What? Are you mad? I am not, nor will I ever be,_ your_ mate. I feel nothing for you, except hatred."

He released her and took a step back to scrutinize her. "Oh, there are no qualms about it, my little witch. _My_ demon felt it as soon as I gazed into your eyes all those years ago. I never wanted to be mated back then and I almost slit your throat when_ he_ sensed you."

"Why didn't you?" Meredith hissed.

He ignored her. "Nevertheless,_ he_ took control of my movements and thoughts, making damn sure that I didn't hurt a single hair on your pretty head."

"I feel so special, Night Slasher." she spat, sarcasm lacing her words.

Gregori's fist collided into the wall next to her head. "You little bitch, do you ever shut the hell up? I wasn't finished. As I was saying,_ now_ is a different story. I crave you._ He_ craves you._ We_ can taste your aura on_ our_ fucking tongue. It is hard as hell to resist the urge to ravish you in this hall. _He_ wants to make love to you; to mark you as_ ours_."

"No, I won't let him, _you_." Her hands shook. She was so terror-stricken.

He chuckled. "I think you need to get it through that thick skull of yours, babe, there's no escaping_ him_. Speaking of the devil, _he_ wants to come out and greet you."

"You are babbling nonsense, Night Slasher. You speak as if _he_ is your other personality." she said.

"_He_ basically is." All of a sudden, Gregori's irises turned completely vibrant red. It was an immense change from his green-red. He gazed down at her with love and compassion. His hand slid into hers, she blanched, and kissed the top of her knuckles.

"Hello, my mate." Even his voice was different. It wasn't rough and mean. It was clear, sultry, and gentle.

Meredith squinted her eyes, desperate on figuring out what was going on. "Who are you? What are you?"

"_I_ am Gregori." he answered, bowing like a gentleman. "And you are luscious."

She blushed many shades of crimson. "Thank you. But I thought he was Gregori."

"He uses my name." he told her, his thumb rubbing her palm. "I am the "Night Slasher's" other side. This body is a hybrid body. Vampire and fire demon blood runs in these veins. He lets his vampiric side take the reins too much. He is masochistic, whereas I am fair."

His touch was causing her heart to flutter. "Is there a way to block the evil side of him, so you are the one in control indefinitely?"

"Only the Elemental can destroy the Night Slasher." he replied. "Can I hold you?"

Meredith nodded and he wrapped his arms about her form so fast it made her gasp. She felt it, too, a pleasant jolt. Their connection was unmistakable. He _was_ her soul mate.

He pet her hair. "You have no idea how long I have yearned to do this, to see you again. I tried to stop him from hurting your people, Meredith. I truly did. He was too powerful then. However, I have been getting stronger within the passing years. I've been preparing myself for the day when I would see you next."

"You are two entirely different people, you and him." She giggled.

"Yes, we are." He breathed in her scent and groaned. "He reveled in your pain, but I was in agony when he put that mark on your shoulder. That disgusting brand."

She started to weep. "I don't know how to get it off. I am forever scarred, Gregori."

"No worries, my darling." he soothed her. "We will find a way. Until then, I will _never_ let him harm you again. That is my promise to you."

"I believe you." Meredith muttered softly. "I sincerely believe you."

He stepped back from her and cupped her cheek. "Come, we haven't much time. Grab my hand, it has to be done out of your own free will, and I will take you to your friends and the Elemental. They have broken the seal that had imprisoned him. I can feel his power. It's awe-inspiring."

She smiled once more and wiped her tears. "Anything to keep you with me. And to take out the Slasher's side for good."

Meredith joined her hand with his. They intertwined their fingers. Within seconds, they had vanished from the castle to find Rathin, his daughter, and their followers.

**_I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I had a lot on my plate. However, I did update a new story. It was a one-shot. I had written it many months ago. I posted it to appease your appetite. I will try to get the next part finished as quick as I can. Been severely busy. Again, my deepest apologies. Hope you liked this one. Oh, and I fixed the first several parts. They just didn't sound right._**


	6. Part 6: Broken Bonds

**Part 6: Broken Bonds**

Draven and Avani walked hand in hand deep into the enchanted meadow, the others trotting after them. She explained the details of her vision once more, not leaving a single thing out.

As they arrived in the area that her father had been kept in her dream, nothing happened. It was eerily silent. The air around them was even calm. They stood there for a while and were about to look elsewhere, until the ground began to tremble beneath their feet.

Erupting from the earth was the thick, colossal boulder. Various symbols were engraved into the mass of cobblestone. Forceful winds whirled through the dirt, whispered between the towering trees and delicate flowers, and breathed debris of leaves and tiny stones into the air.

"I'm here, daddy." Avani murmured, her heart full of anticipation.

Draven felt her hand release his. He started to sense a bit of apprehension within himself. But upon seeing the happiness in her eyes, he was reassured.

Avani stepped up to the high stone and set her palm onto the center of it. The emblems started glowing brightly and an immense light shot out from underneath her hand. The statue instantly crumbled.

Emerging from the rubble was Avani's father - the Elemental, King Rathin Nadeem. He brushed the remnants of gravel from his royal robe.

Rathin raised his head, his eyes fixating on his savior. He smiled and opened his arms to collect his daughter inside of his waiting embrace. He was so proud of her. She'd given it her all and had presented so much courage and dedication that it made his eyes fill up with tears.

Rathin broke down as soon as she rushed into his chest, hugging him tightly. He held her, stroking her hair, while she too cried. It had been a long time coming and was well needed for them both.

Draven and the others sat by idly, witnessing in respect the connection between father and daughter that fate had denied them for so long. It was precious. It was heartfelt. It was about time.

Rathin pulled away from Avani and glimpsed at her smiling face. He was pleased to her eyes twinkling in the sunlight, with joy. He cupped her cheek warmly.

"Avani," he muttered. "My precious daughter. It is even more wonderful to see you and to hold you in my arms in reality. I have missed you so."

"Daddy," Avani whimpered.

She grapled the front of this robe and buried her head into the garment, breathing in his scent. He had a masculine aroma to him; very musky and earthy.

"My little one," Rathin spoke to her tenderly. "There are many troubles ahead of us. Are you prepared?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I know it will be trying, but it has to be done. Ocelot has to be destroyed."

Draven meandered over to them. "My liege, forgive me for intruding, but we must make haste. My father has already infiltrated Malderon's territory and has taken captives and slaughtered some friends of mine."

Damian growled. "Among the dead was my son. The other was his mate."

Rathin sighed. "I know this. I have been watching everything. Being the Elemental, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Nevertheless, I offer you my condolences."

"Thank you." Damian gently replied, showing a compassionate side of him.

"Holy beings." Rathin acknowledged the Archangels. "Another of who use to be your kind is coming. She is bringing a very powerful child. But the one who should be with her is not. _She_ has the gift to free the ancient water demon and his son. She needs training, which only I, as well as my daughter, can provide such. Your kind comes now."

In that moment, Ariella appeared, cradling a baby in her arms. She was frantic and tears trailed down her cheeks and chest. She had bruises along her chin and right eye. Her lower lip had been busted open and was swollen.

"Draven," she huffed in pain. "Please, I need your help."

Jophiel ran to her sister. "Ariel, what is wrong?"

Ariella gawked at Jo-jo, amazed that she was even talking to her. "Much is wrong. Ocelot stormed the manor with is army and some huge beast that blew fire. It was enormous. He has taken Evelyn, Stacia, Meredith, and Christian prisoner. He had these orbs and they sucked my son and my mate into them. They dissolved into some form of mist and was pulled inside of each. There were two."

Rathin interrupted them. "The Orbs of Confinement. They trap an immortal's essence and soul. It is impossible to free them, without your daughter, Draven."

"Stacia?" he questioned, amazed.

"Yes, royal hybrid." Rathin stated. "Your daughter is rare. There is no other of her kind. Just as there is no other of her brother's kind. These children are very special."

"The baby is Malderon and Evelyn's boy." Draven wondered aloud. "How long have we been gone?"

"Draven, Stacia has reached the equivilent human age of eighteen." Ariella said to him.

Draven's jaw dropped and his eyes saddened. "Eighteen? Wow, it's been that long? I didn't even get to experience my child growing up. He robbed that from me. And now he has her? What does he want from my daughter?"

"Draven, your daughter has found her mate and he has found her. You know him. His presence is close." Rathin's eyes shut. "He will use her for his purpose, your father will. He has to be eliminated, royal hybrid. There is no other way."

"He is dead to me. Let him die." Draven gnarled.

"Ah, Lucian." Damian's voice cut them off.

Lucian materialized in a matter of seconds. Blood covered his shirt and hands. Bits of his pants were scorched.

"Damian," he murmured and lowered his head in shame.

"I already know, Lucian." Damian told him. His hand rested on Lucian's shoulder.

"Peter was trying to protect Christian and I, but the main reason he wanted to die was because his mate was murdered before his very own eyes."

"He was scared he would go insane." Damian responded with emotion, blinking back tears. "And he would have since Nevaeh was no longer alive. I haven't found my mate yet, as messed up as that sounds, I just procreated and had my son. I seriously do not believe it's in the cards for me."

Avani stormed up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her. "How could you think that, Damian? Any woman would be lucky to have you as their mate."

Damian looked stunned, but covered it with his signature sexy grin. "Thank you, lovely. By chance, would _you_ like to be my mate?" Draven growled low in his throat and Zeff laughed. "I'm just joking, Draven. I wouldn't dare do that to you."

Avani giggled. "My love, I would never let any one take me from you. You're stuck with me."

Draven smirked provocatively and jerked her to him. "I can't wait to be stuck inside of you."

Avani gasped, her heart speeding up. "Draven, be good."

He chuckled. "I am trying; good at it, anyway."

"Draven! My father is right there." She pointed to Rathin. He was busy talking to Ariella. Good thing he was oblivious to her mate's words.

"I can just disappear with you, love, and have my way." Draven purred in his chest.

"Wait a minute!" Avani shrilled with excitement. "Draven, you are a genius."

He smirked. "I know. But, what am I a genius about?"

"Hold that thought. Daddy?"

Rathin went to his daughter, his brow raised. "What is it?"

"Draven just reminded me of something." Avani told him. "How was it that you got me and Draven out of that hell?"

Rathin's eyes lit up. "Ah, yes. The transporting spell. You are truly my flesh and blood."

"Can you do it? I was under the impression that you had to have my mate's help." Ariella said.

"Yes, I did. But we have Orion here. He is as powerful as his brother." Rathin explained.

Avani voiced her opinion. "If we all use our powers together, we will have enough magic to free Stacia."

"And train her." Rathin replied.

"So, this means I will have my daughter back?" Draven asked.

"Yes, my love." Avani sympathetically stated. "We will have her safe and sound."

Draven breathed a sigh of relief. "I am in."

Lucian nodded. "As am I. She is my mate, whether she has recognized that fact or not, I don't know."

"She has, Lucian." Draven responded. "You had best treat my daughter like the princess she is, too. If not, you will answer to me."

"Dude, Draven, I am not going to hurt her." Lucian complained. "Why would I hurt my mate?"

Avani cut in quickly. "Do you remember when Draven's demon went nuts after he found me? It's something you can't control. You will be overly dominant."

Draven agreed. "Yes, you will. But I will be there to help you."

Lucian's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about that. Thanks, man. I have the biggest feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Lucian and Draven laughed about that. He had no clue how right he was though. He just hoped that his demon's side wouldn't scare Anastacia away from him. That would be very bad for both of them.

_**Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Had a death in the family and it's just been hectic around here. I will try my damned hardest to get the next part up quicker. Forgive me. **_


End file.
